


Slow Hands

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Lingerie, Literal porn, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek in Lingerie, Pining, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Vibrators, because i'm a self-indulgent twat, otabek is 21 in this and yuri is 18 so back tf off, please dont hurt me, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: As the water dripped down his body, as he massaged the rich, foamy, white lather into his skin, Otabek's mind began to wander, began to plead for a lover's caress





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hii sorry it's been a while. i got this idea briefly today and banged out this. Phichit's prank cam is on it's way tho and expect more updates. love you guys <3
> 
> SIDENOTE: the characters are aged up; otabek is 21 and yuri is 18 going on 19, both are of legal age of consent.

It was the late evening, eight pm precisely, the last rays of rose and auburn light stretching across the early autumn sky, bathing Otabek’s modest outer city apartment in a warm, flame-like glow.

 

At twenty-one years of age and a world class figure skater, you would assume Otabek Altin had better and more interesting things to do than scroll aimlessly through his Instagram feed, viewing the endless streams of selfies, aesthetically pleasing food, cute animals and landscapes that he had resisted for the first eighteen years of his life.

 

No.

 

He literally had nothing else to do. Depressing, yes, he is very aware but as he took a long, lengthy sip of his wine (a good bottle of Bordeaux, not cheap wine. He’s not an animal), he realised, as to simply and crudely put it; he did not give a flying fuck.

 

As he scrolled through his feed, a familiar length of pale blond hair and porcelain skin appeared briefly, causing his thumb to scroll back through the blur of repetitive aesthetics to the flash of blond in the dull feed.

 

Yuri was posed in front of a mirror, clad in a black mesh crop top and ripped sky-blue jeans that hugged his strong legs tightly, thickened by years of competitive skating and lengthened by his growth spurt from last year, leaving him currently taller than Otabek by three inches with an annoying fondness for high heels, leaving the Kazakh dwarfed by the slender Russian. Patches of fishnet tights appeared beneath the tears in the aquatic denim, criss-crossing over miles of creamy white skin.

 

 _Night out with bae <3 _read the caption.

 

Yes, Yuri’s ‘bae’. A tall dark-haired hockey player Yuri had started dating on a whim and a symbol of Otabek’s endless pining. Not that Otabek had any ill feelings towards to Yuri and his lover, if anything he was happy for the two, admittedly, Otabek did wish he was in the other man’s position, but respected Yuri and his boundaries.

 

The final dregs of copper sky had been swallowed into the endless void of night, stars now glittering like rhinestones against the opaque blackness stretching across the heavens. Otabek sighed, downing the rest of his wine and shutting off his phone. He stood, arching his back with a satisfying crack and bent down to pick up the wine bottle, sauntering to the kitchen and placing the bottle in the refrigerator, feeling the effects of the alcohol generating a warm fuzziness from within.

 

 _Fuck,_ Otabek thought to himself. _I really need to fucking shower._

 

Otabek sighed to himself, strolling to his room and hooking his phone up to the charger, pulling off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom.

 

One perk about living alone, Otabek must admit, is that clothing was always an option. If he wanted to, he could walk around in the nude but never really bothered to, having been training or working for most of the day.

 

Jeans slung over his arm, Otabek reached down and pulled off his socks, dumping all collected clothing into the already full laundry hamper. (He was aware he needed to get on that, but he didn’t exactly have the time)

 

Running a hand through his raven hair, Otabek stepped into the shower, switching on the faucet and wincing as the cold water hit his skin. Otabek stepped back from the spray, the slowly warming water lapsing around his bruised and battered feet. Once the water became bearable enough, Otabek stepped under the spray, allowing the heating water to cascade down the muscular ridges of his body, pushing back his dripping, dampened hair and reaching for the shampoo, quickly squirting a small amount into his palm and massaging it into his scalp, almost moaning at the sensation.

 

_Wow, I should not have drunk half of that wine… fuck it, I don’t have training tomorrow._

Tilting back his head, he rinsed his hair before reaching for the body wash, lathering his body slowly, almost… sensually in a way, calloused and roughened hands caressing his own skin as though a lover would… as he wished Yuri would.

 

_No, stop that immediately._

 

_But…_

Quickly silencing both trains of thought, Otabek rinsed off and shut the shower off, stepping out and towelling off. He sauntered over to the sink, quickly brushing his teeth and inspecting the state of stubble on his chin, which was surprisingly not as bad as he thought. Towelling off his hair once more, Otabek walked back into his bedroom, making a beeline for his chest of drawers and tugging the underwear drawer open.

 

He reached for a pair, hand faltering as his eyes trained on the shiny black bag stuffed into the corner of his drawer.

 

He chewed his bottom lip.

 

Should he?

 

It had been a while…

 

“Fuck it.” He breathed to no one in particular, reaching for the bag and tugging out from the corner he had hidden it in.

 

Tentatively opening the black bag, he carefully pulled out the lavender lingerie set he kept within, the note from Phichit still intact; _Happy Birthday!! I thought this would be a nice addition to your collection ;P_

He had the best and worst friends in the world.

 

The set was a dusty, pale lavender in colour, delicately embroidered with lace and mesh and perfectly tailored to his body. With stockings that hugged his thighs like a second skin, suspended by a comfortably tight garter wrapped around his waist with lacy panties, this set was admittedly his favourite, but that secret would go to his grave.

 

Once he had put the set on, he ran a hand through hair and admired his reflection in the mirrored doors of his wardrobe, studying the delicate fabric pulled taut over hard, thick muscle, pale lavender contrasting with the natural olive tones of his skin. God, did he love it.

 

He ran a hand over his body, smirking at his reflection as his other hand followed, roaming freely against the smooth, tanned skin and dainty fabric.

 

 _If only these hands belonged to another…_ he thought absently as he ran a hand over the dips in his abdomen. _If only these hands belonged to Yuri._

 

With a sigh, Otabek allowed himself to give in and indulge himself in the thoughts, in the fantasies of the tall, slender man standing behind him, roaming his hands over Otabek’s body, snapping the elastic of his thigh highs with a predatory smirk.

 

Sure, Yuri had been cute when they had first met, and Otabek only thought of the Russian teen as a friend. Then Yuri changed. Then Yuri grew into a man. A tall, slender man with strong, powerful muscles and broad shoulders with porcelain skin that stretched on for miles, a teasing glint in those stunning malachite coloured eyes and glittering train of golden hair so intricately braided yet always falling over those shoulders.

 

Yuri would wrap his arms around Otabek and pulling him close with a possessive growl, running his hands over Otabek’s body and purring praises into his ear.

 

 _“You’re so beautiful, Beka.”_ He would say as he squeezed Otabek’s hips. _“So pretty like this, all of me.”_

Otabek moaned quietly as he thumbed his own nipple, hand sliding down to the rapidly growing bulge barely contained within the lavender panties.

 

 _“Already hard?”_ Yuri would hum teasingly, tracing his hand carefully over the lace, the pressure precise enough to produce little to no friction where Otabek wanted it, yet enough to make him squirm. _“You’re so desperate, Beka. So desperate for my touch, so needy.”_

 

By now, delirious and too far gone in his lust-driven fantasy, Otabek slid his hand into the lavender panties, stroking gently up his hardening cock as he continued to play with his nipple, moaning shamelessly. It was embarrassing in a way, seeing himself already so flushed and hard, wanting and moaning. Of course, he’d try and look away, but Yuri would hold him in place and nip the sensitive skin of his earlobe with those frustratingly pearly white teeth and whisper in his ear, husky and deep;

 

_“No, Beka, look at yourself, look at how beautiful you are. Look at how flushed and hard you are, so needy and sensitive to my touch.”_

Otabek moaned, bringing his hand to his lips and licking it before slipping back into his underwear and pumping his cock slowly, moaning out at the friction.

 

He imagined long, thin fingers around his cock, thumb flicking under the head of his cock on the upstroke and twisting on the downstroke in a way that drove him mad, and caused his hips to jerk into his hand and he began to lean further forwards.

 

Yuri would lock his arms around Otabek, pulling him upright against his taller, leaner frame and grinding the slightly tented from of his jeans into the swell of Otabek’s (admittedly) plump ass.

 

 _“Ah, ah, ah.”_ Yuri would scold before reaching back to squeeze Otabek’s ass, giving it a sharp spank before massaging the tender flesh. _“You stay upright and watch yourself for me, Beka.~”_

 

He’d skirt the hand on his ass down to Otabek’s balls, squeezing them through the delicate lace and smirking as a pitiful whine spilled from his lips.

 

 _“Yura!”_ Otabek would moan, hips jerking into Yuri’s hands as precum started to leak and bead on the sensitive head of his cock.

 

 _“Leaking for me already? You needy, dirty, greedy boy, Beka.”_ He’d chuckle, squeezing Otabek’s balls in his hot palm and thumbing the leaking head of his cock at the same time to elicit what could only be described as a scream from Otabek’s lips as more precum beaded at the tip of his cock. _“So, so greedy.”_

_“Yura! Yura please!”_ Otabek would moan shamelessly, whimpering as Yuri would withdraw his hands and slide them back up to tease his nipples. Otabek would whine pitifully as Yuri chuckled behind him, grinning crookedly as Otabek would grind himself against the now tented front of Yuri’s jeans until the taller man would hook his fingers into the elastic of Otabek’s panties, pulling them upwards to give the slightest bit of friction to Otabek’s neglected ass hole.

 

 _“What are you pleading for, Beka?~”_ Yuri would coo, digging his nails into the meat of Otabek’s ass. _“Are you pleading for me to fuck your pretty little ass?”_

Otabek moaned, tilting his head back as he pumped his cock and dug his fingers into his ass and sliding his eyes shut, dreaming of the younger man.

 

“Yes.~”

 

Otabek slid his hands down his waist, then hips, stopping at the elastic of his panties and pulling them off, dropping them on the floor and wrapping his hands back around his cock, sliding his hand between the muscular cheeks of his ass.

 

Yuri would withdraw his hands and guide Otabek to the bed, kissing him all over and teasing him as he pushed him onto the soft, comfortable mattress.

 

 _“Perfect. So good. So beautiful, Beka.”_ Yuri would praise as he stripped off, kissing Otabek with the fire passion he so sorely needed.

 

With a sigh, Otabek reached down to the bottom drawer of his nightstand, retrieving the bottle of lube and the dark purple vibrator, embarrassingly a twenty-first birthday present from Chris.

 

(Chris was a good friend but clearly had no standard of social norms and was somehow impervious to embarrassment)

 

Carefully, he popped open the lube and poured this slick substance into his palm, setting the bottle aside to spread and warm the liquid in his palm. Spreading his legs and exhaling deeply, Otabek circled a finger around this hole, gently slipping a finger in and rocking it quickly, moaning into the back of his hand.

 

After a while he added another, stretching himself out and crooking his fingers in search of his prostate, gasping as he brushed over the gland, quickly adding a third and gasping desperately.

 

Yuri would fuck him on his fingers at an agonisingly slow pace, until Otabek was loose and begging for release,  resting his forehead against Otabek’s as his glittering blue-green eyes bore into his very soul.

 

“Yura~ Yura I can’t- I need you!~” Otabek found himself gasping, reaching for the vibrator as the imaginary Yuri slicked up his hard cock and flipped Otabek over, raising Otabek’s ass and slowly pressing his cock into Otabek’s loosened hole.

 

Otabek pushed the vibrator into his ass, gasping as the blunt head brushed over his prostate as he clamoured in the sheets for the remote. He set it low, shutting his eyes and imagining Yuri slowly fucking him with shallow thrusts, moaning softly into Otabek’s ear.

 

“Yura~” Otabek whined, grabbing onto a pillow and stuffing it below him. “Yura, faster, harder!~”

 

 _“Oh,”_ Yuri would purr, gripping Otabek’s hips tightly and pulling out slowly. _“Does my Beka Bear want me to fuck him into next week?”_ He’d purr, teasing the head of his cock against the loosened, lubed hole of Otabek’s ass.

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes Yura! Fuck me into next week!~” Otabek moaned, suddenly switching the vibrator to the highest setting and letting out a loud, high pitched moan which he refused to call a scream as he hugged the pillow beneath him, hips jerking wildly into the cotton pillow as the imaginary Yuri pounded him with wild abandon.

 

The heat in his abdomen was coiling tighter, _tighter_. He was close, and he knew it, he couldn’t last much longer.

 

He buried his face in the pillow, smothering his moans as he rutted into the pillow and biting into the fabric.

 

_Almost… almost there…_

 

“Yura!~” Otabek cried out in the haze of his delusion. “Yura, I’m- ah!~ I’m close! So close~ Y-YURA!~” Otabek cried out, cumming onto the pillow as the vibrator buzzed in his ass.

 

Quickly and shakily, Otabek grasped the remote, switching off the vibrator and pulling it out, tossing it onto the rumpled sheets beside him.

 

 _You are a mess, Jesus Christ._ He thought to himself and he flopped onto his bed, embarrassment seeping into his brain as the endorphins faded and a heat of shame crept up his neck.

 

He couldn’t dwell on it long however, as the familiar guitar chords and screeching vocals of _‘Welcome To The Madness’_ started to play.

 

Yuri.

 

Shit.

 

Otabek studied the wrecked state of his body, chest still flushed and heaving, in a set of cum coated lingerie with sweat cooling on his skin.

 

_Fuck my life._

 

Ever the good and dutiful friend, Otabek answered the phone.

 

His ear was met with the sounds of heavy breathing and soft sobbing.

 

“Yura? Are you okay?” Otabek asked, suddenly terrified. Yuri rarely showed this kind of vulnerability, even to Otabek. “Yura? What’s wrong?”

 

“He cheated on me.” Was the shaking response he got.

 

“What?” Otabek asked, sitting up.

 

“I walked into the bar…” Yuri said slowly, voice hoarse with restrained tears. “And he was making out with someone else.”

 

“Oh, Yura… I’m so sorry…” Otabek said softly, hopefully comforting the Russian.

 

“He said I’d deserved it after cheating on him for so long…”

 

Yuri cheated on his boyfriend? He didn’t seem like the type to…

 

“What?” Otabek asked.

 

“He said I was cheating on him with you!” Yuri cried, tears and heartbreak colouring his voice.

 

“Yura that isn’t true, you know it isn’t true. He knows-”

 

“That’s what I fucking _told_ him, but he said I’d always been in love with someone else, but I was using him as place-holder!” Yuri broke down on the other end, sobs crackling through the tinny speakers of Otabek’s phone.

 

“Yura…”

 

In all honesty, Otabek wanted to fly to St. Petersburg and smash this guy’s face in but he had more restraint and decorum than that.

 

“I miss you, Beka.” Yuri mumbled timidly.

 

“I miss you too, Yura. But we’ll see each other at Rostelecom next week, we can go visit your mom and your grandpa.”

 

Yuri laughed softly, and Otabek’s heart clenched longingly in his chest.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“You should rest, Yura. It’s late.”

 

“You should too, Beka.”

 

“Goodnight then?”

 

“Yeah, goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream with me on my tumblr! https://nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com


End file.
